


Tom & Jerry

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: Baekhyun is chosen as the best man at his best friend’s wedding and is determined to make the day magical. Too bad the other best man is nothing but an unorganised hot pain in his ass.





	Tom & Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Titles: Tom & Jerry  
> Prompt: #124  
> Summary: Baekhyun is chosen as the best man at his best friend’s wedding and is determined to make the day magical. Too bad the other best man is nothing but an unorganised hot pain in his ass.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Author's Note: language, swearing and inappropriate sex jokes ahead.

 

 

 

 

**_Tom & Jerry_ **

 

* * *

 

**__**

‘Congratulations, you monkey. You actually got engaged!’, Baekhyun shouts the moment he opens the doors to his best friend’s office, seeing the tall giant sitting down, suit and tie, a silver band around his fourth finger obnoxiously shining every time the light hits on it, ‘And look at that ring!’

‘Baekhyun, please quieten down. We are in my workplace’, Chanyeol points out, but Baekhyun noticed the small smile playing at the end of his lips, trying hard to escape Chanyeol’s control, his excitement still overwhelming him even though Kyungsoo proposed to him a week ago.

‘Oh, please. Don’t even try to hide it you monkey. I can see right through you’, Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol’s orders, throwing his backpack on the man’s desk, finding no professionalism in him to sit properly on the leather sofa placed by the side, his legs pursed up, kicking his shoes off and laying on the sofa like a bed, ‘Now come here and show me that diamond rock’, Baekhyun ushers his friend over to where he is, Chanyeol rolling his eyes but walking towards him anyway.

‘Put your feet down. That’s real leather’

‘And that is animal cruelty and I’ll have your company reported’, Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, grabbing hold of his hand, ogling at the engagement ring, an excited grin plastered on his face, ‘This definitely suits you. Kyungsoo’s got it right on the spot’, Baekhyun observes, seeing the humble size of the diamond ring which rests on the silver band, yet it was still elegant and classy.

Chanyeol ignores his best friend who continues to act like a child, going back to his desk where his laptop laid, files still opened and his word document unfinished for his report in preparation for his meeting. It would seem odd for high school friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun to keep in contact after separating and leading very different paths with Chanyeol choosing to finish a graduate’s degree in Business and Management, becoming an executive in an advertising company, Baekhyun settling with just a degree in Hotel and Management in a community college before dropping out and becoming a shop owner of his grandfather’s old florist shop.

Least to say, you would never think the two would ever keep in contact, but in between the cracks of responsibilities and adulthood, they found themselves still stuck in each other’s lives, drinking till midnight, staying over at each other’s place weeks on end and fleeing their responsibilities once in a while in a form of a weekend getaway.

‘Still don’t know how you bagged someone like Kyungsoo’, Baekhyun points out, stalking his best friend’s groom’s Instagram, seeing the sophisticated young man posing next to the Dali Lama, eating vegan and doing air yoga – something Baekhyun loves looking at but would never do himself.

‘It’s called destiny Baekhyun’, Chanyeol points out, continuing to finish his report with the distraction of his best friend who still lays on the couch like he’s in his home, ‘You’ll get yours someday’

‘No thanks’, Baekhyun points out, finally standing up from the sofa and stretching his arms up, twirling around the office nonchalantly, knowing where everything is since he’s visited Chanyeol’s office more times than he’s visited his own shop nowadays, ‘I have better things to do than entertain my vegan eating destiny’

‘I’m not saying yours is an exact replica of mine’, Chanyeol rolls his eyes, looking up to keep an eye on Baekhyun just in case he starts fiddling with his things and accidentally break something – again.

‘It might as well be, we’re best friends Chanyeol. We have the same type’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes, really’

 

***

 

‘Do Kyungsoo!’, Jongin screams, opening his best friend’s apartment door with the spare keys Kyungsoo had given him, his hands tied with Chinese takeaway he bought for the celebration once he got a phone call during one of his shoots that his best friend managed to gain the courage to finally propose to his boyfriend, ‘Congratu-fucking-lations you idiot!’, he shouts across the hall, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes as he stops painting, his canvas leaning on the mantle, overlooking the window view of the city from above, the hues of oranges and purples smeared across the white canvas.

‘Can you invite yourself with more dignity please?’, Kyungsoo calls out, wiping his paint-covered hands with a wet towel, looking behind him to see his best friend practically sliding the plastic full of food onto the kitchen counter before diving straight onto the sofa, head first, his shoes still on his feet despite Kyungsoo telling him off countless of times to take them off before entering the living room.

‘Look now, did I tell you to get the Swarovski one?’, Jongin ignores Kyungsoo’s futile attempt to get his best friend to fix up, Jongin grabbing a magazine and flipping through it, his legs sprawled out on the sofa, hair messy and make-up from the shoot still on him.

‘Yes, I did actually’

‘And?’

‘He loved it’

‘Of course, he did. I have an impeccable taste’, Jongin cheers in celebration, arrogantly flipping his hair back, ‘So, now what? You planning to get married this year or next?’

‘Hopefully within next month’

‘What?!’, Jongin shouts in surprise, sitting up on the sofa. He didn’t think Kyungsoo would want to get married that early.

‘Which is why I’m entrusting you to help me plan the wedding as quickly as possible’

‘Bitch, you can take your time, that lanky dude isn’t going anywhere’

‘Chanyeol’, Kyungsoo repeats his boyfriend’s name – for the millionth time – since he introduced him to Jongin, but it seems like the latter refuses to remember anything other than his dog’s name and the number of the Chinese restaurant.

‘Same thing’, Jongin shrugs off, getting up off the sofa and approaching Kyungsoo, ‘Look, take your time, get an actual professional wedding planner to make your wedding grand, you can afford it anyway’, Jongin tries to persuade Kyungsoo to slow it down a bit, since it is a wedding and goddamn was it stressful to plan, he would know, he has two older sisters.

‘I know you’re worried, but it feels right now. I wanted to get married right there and then but I held it off since I know Chanyeol would at least want a proper wedding’

‘You were planning just to drive to the office and sign the papers?’, Jongin crunches his nose, ‘How unromantic, I’m ashamed of you’

‘What and _you_ out of all people would want a royal wedding?’, Kyungsoo chuckles, walking past jongin once his hands were all clean, opening up the takeaway to find that the boy has pretty much-ordered meat, a full-grown pork by the looks of it.

‘You know I’m trying to go vegan, right?’, Kyungsoo points out, lifting a box of sweet and sour pork, giving Jongin a disappointed look.

‘The last time you had a vegan phase, you had a mental breakdown and binge ate McDonald's for three full days’, Jongin points out, ‘I’m only trying to stop you from going insane again’

‘Shut up’, Kyungsoo whines, knowing well that his best friend had a point and his stomach was already rumbling at the sight of the sweet delicacy tight in front of him.

‘So, I take it I’ll be best man at your wedding?’, Jongin smirks, flipping his hair back once more, Kyungsoo suspiciously looking at the overly happy man sitting in front of him.

‘Yeah… What’s so special about that?’, Kyungsoo points out. He didn’t have to ask Jongin to be his best man since they both knew. There was no special moment where they hug and cry and soak in on how much memories they share with each other, but in this case, Jongin and Kyungsoo nonchalantly shrug off the fact that the former is going to be the best man.

‘Well, who’s your future husband’s best man? Is he good looking? Can I fuck him?’

‘You absolutely cannot!’, Kyungsoo beams out the moment Jongin’s intentions were made clear on the table by the very man himself, ‘I don’t want you going after him, got it?’

‘Well, I gotta see who he is before I can make a promise’, Jongin raises an eyebrow teasingly, earning a punch from Kyungsoo.

‘No’, Kyungsoo commands, his voice stern and gaze serious, ‘I don’t want anything like that happening during my wedding’

‘Well, we can always do it during the reception’

‘Kim Jongin, I will revoke you as Best Man if you even dare’, Kyungsoo points a threatening finger at his friend, digging into the sweet and sour pork with no guilt of stopping his vegan diet.

‘I’m just kidding’, Jongin laughs, raising his hand in surrender, ‘Your lanky fiancé probably has a weirdo for a best man’

 

***

 

‘Shit, this looks amazing’, Baekhyun looks around the reception hall, a ballroom inside a Grand Hotel that Chanyeol hired for their wedding, the chandelier decorated in pure diamonds, roses in vintage vases placed elegantly in pillars around the perimeter of the hall, curtains in gold and silver draped over the windows.

‘I know. I’ve always planned to get married here when I first stayed in this hotel’, Chanyeol points out, looking down on his phone as he finalises the official booking date, ‘This is where I and Kyungsoo first met’

‘I thought you said you met at a club?’, Baekhyun turns around after admiring a bouquet of pink roses from the other side of the room.

‘At a bar’, Chanyeol points out, ‘This exact hotel bar’

‘Well, how romantic of you’, Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows playfully, giving his best friend a playful look, ‘And what exactly did the two of you do at the bar, huh?’, Baekhyun made kissy noises in between, Chanyeol playfully shoving him away.

‘We talked’, Chanyeol replies, which didn’t receive any response from Baekhyun who just crossed his arms.

‘You keep saying that whenever I ask you about it, but you never say anything else’

‘Because that really is all we did’

‘You had alcohol and stayed in this fancy ass hotel and you’re telling me that you didn’t at least go to his hotel room? Or vice versa?’

‘No’

‘Not even a blowjob?’

‘Byun Baekhyun!’, Chanyeol punches his best friend’s back, ‘How dare you’

‘Okay, fine… Maybe a hand job?’

‘Your best man card is being revoked’

‘Alright, alright’, Baekhyun chuckles, chasing after his best friend, ‘I’ll stop, I’ll stop’, he suppresses his laughter whilst he tries to apologise to Chanyeol, but the latter wasn’t buying any of it, rolling his eyes as they move onto the next room. The hotel is as extravagant as the ones in movies, golden tapestries, reworks of famous Greek statues placed at the ends, complementing the white walls, the rich sounds of glass clanking as the waiters pile up the wine glasses on top of each other to create a pyramid of high-end wine which falls from the top of the pyramid all the way down, an ice sculpture of a swan resting by its side.

‘This looks expensive’, Baekhyun points out, reaching his hands to touch the bouquet of flowers, roses accompanied with baby’s breath, a rich golden sheen of paper wrapped around it, resting on a perfectly clear vase.

‘Just like my taste’, Chanyeol points out, yet Baekhyun snickered at his statement, shaking his head.

‘No, probably your husband to be. ‘I know you have cheap taste’

‘I do not’, Chanyeol glares at his best man, yet Baekhyun just ignores him, too busy admiring the interior of the hall, all made up for what seems to be a wedding happening today, a colour scheme of gold and white – good choice in his opinion – the hall covered in tables covered in white linen, golden card placed for the guest numbers along with silver plates and chairs covered in vined flowers, painted in gold.

Baekhyun disapproved once he touched them and found the petals to feel real, abused with spray painted gold.

‘Anyway, since this is also going to be our reception hall, I trust you’d do your best to make it at least nice looking?’

‘Nice looking? Honey, I strive for the aesthetic’, Baekhyun rolls his eyes, tapping his fingers together and pointing an accusing glare at his best friend, ‘This place will be better than anything you’ve ever seen’

‘Thanks, I trust you’, Chanyeol chuckles when he sees Baekhyun already scanning the hall, no doubt already envisioning his plans for the interior. He feels a buzzing sensation in his back pockets, his hands gliding down to see a message from Kyungsoo, a smile forming on his lips, ‘Hey, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s coming over’, he calls out, looking up once he sees the message of Kyungsoo’s arrival in the hall.

‘You’re lovely fiancé? Oh, how nice’, Baekhyun turns around excitedly, his loose sweater covering his hands, looking slightly out of place amongst the elegance and tightly fitted suit, even his best friend who was still wearing his work suit looked odd standing next to him.

‘Kyungsoo! Over here’, Chanyeol waves his hand up, a small man in a similar attire to that of Chanyeol comes walking in, his hair sleeked back, eyes scanning the hall, a smile plastering his face when his focus turns to Chanyeol happily walking over to him.

Baekhyun had met Kyungsoo before, how could he not? His best friend was practically jumping from his seat the first time he talked about him, so he had to find out for himself what the big deal was.

The big deal, ironically enough, comes in the form of a short businessman much like Chanyeol’s profession, looking freshly shaven and clean cut, also, much like Chanyeol, yet his humour was dry, if not, not existent – not like Chanyeol – but he at least knew when to laugh, so that was that.

‘Hey babe’, Kyungsoo greets Chanyeol, kissing him on the cheek and resting his hand automatically on his waist, ‘How’s the preparation going?’

‘It’s going well. Fast paced and stressful, but well’, Chanyeol informs him, almost instantly abandoning Baekhyun to his own accord, wandering around the hall and looking at the interior one more time. He had been entrusted with the floral décor, so he might as well take it seriously. The colour of the walls and ceilings were gold and off-white, so he knew the number of flowers which complimented this were limitless, so it was either going to be a field day for him or he was going to have the most stressful month of his life.

Had Baekhyun joined Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s conversation, he would’ve heard the plans of his wedding planning days to have been interrupted with the introduction of a new best man who was supposed to help him out. Maybe if he had heard about it, he wouldn’t be surprised of the tall brooding man standing in front of him with his ripped jeans and tucked in shirt, his skin bronze in colour which complimented the pitch-black hair which he must have dyed since no natural hair looked that dark.

‘Hello’

‘Holy fucking shit ball’, Baekhyun gasps when he hears the deep voice behind him, jumping back a bit and turning around to get a good look at whoever made him almost shit himself.

‘Who are you?’

‘Oh, Baekhyun’, Chanyeol interrupts them, intercepting between the two with Kyungsoo by his side, ‘This is Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo’s best friend’

‘And best man’, Jongin points out, his hands arrogantly inside his front pockets – which was already sending dick vibes to Baekhyun – his eyes looking at him up and down, like he was scanning him, ‘You must be lanky man’s best man’

‘Lanky man has a name and it’s Chanyeol’, Kyungsoo lightly punches Jongin’s side, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s god-awful behaviour.

‘Whatever’, Jongin rolls his eyes back at Kyungsoo, ‘So, what’s your name anyway?’, he points his chin at Baekhyun, urging him to speak up.

‘Baekhyun’, he responds, though there’s a twinge of sour in his tone, one which Chanyeol spots immediately knowing his best friend, which forces him to send a warning glare at him.

‘Nice to meet you’, Jongin finally has the decency to take out a hand from his pocket and reach out to shake Baekhyun – yet Baekhyun being Baekhyun – just looks down at it, showing no signs of shaking it.

‘Yeah’, is his only response and Chanyeol knew that this was going to be a disaster from the surprised look from Kyungsoo.

‘Just shaking his fucking hand’, Chanyeol hisses towards Baekhyun’s ear, his voice low and whispering, yet Baekhyun ignores him.

‘Right… Well… We best be off’, Kyungsoo claps his hands together, giving Chanyeol a side glance before grabbing Jongin’s wrist and pulling him back like a child, ‘I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?’

 

***

 

‘I am not working with him’

‘I don’t understand what he did wrong. He only introduced himself’

‘It was the way he introduced himself’, Baekhyun defends himself, hogging the whole sofa in Chanyeol’s house, stretching his legs out and looking up at the ceiling, ‘He just had that dick vibe, you know what I mean’

‘No, I don’t, because apparently to you, everyone’s a dick’, Chanyeol points out, sitting down on his computer chair since Baekhyun didn’t give him any space on the sofa, having to drag it out from his home office.

‘No, I don’t’

‘Yes, you do’, Chanyeol argues back, seeing his best friend stretching his legs on his sofa and stuffing his mouth with salt and vinegar potato chips, ‘Look, why don’t you at least try to be nice to each other. You’re both the best man so you might as well get used to seeing each other once in a while, huh?’, Chanyeol begs his best friend to co-operate just this once, pulling Baekhyun’s legs to which the latter in turn throws potato chips at him.

‘Fine! I won’t kill him, but I can assure you I won’t bullshit and act all nice to him either’

‘I’ll take what I can get’

 

***

 

‘He’s a weirdo’, Jongin comments, pursed inside Kyungsoo’s car, the air conditioning on full blast whilst he sips on a slushie to get over the humid summer day.

‘Be nice’, Kyungsoo warns him in his usual deep threatening voice as he quickly types something on his phone, his attention more focused on whatever e-mail he’s reading rather than Jongin abusing his car and putting his foot up.

Kyungsoo is sat in the driver’s seat with his work attire, contrasting Jongin’s sleeveless shirt and ripped denim jeans, the boy’s hair dyed to a shade of blonde which was definitely an ice difference to Kyungsoo’s natural black colour. Had no one known of Jongin and Kyungsoo’s childhood history, they would never expect the two to even cross paths in their different lives and lifestyle, however it seems like Jongin got the special treatment no one usually gets from Kyungsoo since his foot is still attached to his body instead of being sawed off for leaning on the dashboard.

‘He sounds like an asshole too’, Jongin ignores Kyungsoo’s warning, sipping his cold drink and watching people walk around through his window.

‘Like I said, you both are going to be planning our wedding, which is in four weeks, so please, don’t be difficult and just co-operate in whatever he wants, huh?’, Kyungsoo finally turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket, reaching his hand out and slapping the back of Jongin’s head.

‘Why don’t you just push it back a couple more months so you don’t kill me and yourself with all this stress?’, Jongin suggests whilst massaging his head and giving Kyungsoo a dirty look.

‘The venue is already booked and we can reschedule for another year since every other date is booked’, Kyungsoo points out, reminding both Jongin and himself how lucky he was to have his wedding plans fall under the same date as someone else’s last minute cancellations.

‘Whatever’, Jongin rolls his eyes once Kyungsoo gives him his final warning in a form of his look, one which is given to Jongin every time the man was desperate for his best friend to behave, ‘But I’m not going to bullshit and pretend to be nice to him’

 

***

 

_ Week 1: _

 

‘Roses’

‘No. Peony’

‘What the fuck is that? That sounds like a disease’, Jongin argues, the two best man walking inside the spacious flower shop down by the river, the two of them already a bickering mess before they even spend more than three minutes inside the shop, the assistant looking at the both of them with worry.

‘I own my own flower shop, so I know what the fuck I’m talking about’, Baekhyun points a warning finger to Jongin to back off, ‘This is my speciality’, Baekhyun hisses at him, his eyebrows glaring intensely at the taller best man before he turns and smiles at the shop assistant, ‘Hello, I’d like to order a batch of pink peony’, Baekhyun walks over to the stall, unfolding the crumpled piece of paper he had on, decorated in ink smudges and quick sketches of the different types of bouquet and wreathes he was planning to create for the wedding hall and reception.

Jongin scoffs at Baekhyun’s ‘know it all’ behaviour, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest as he busies himself in looking at the different flowers showcased in and around the store, a blast of colour and scent surrounding him, different shades of blues, reds and yellows along with different sized flower pots to cater for them.

Jongin’s eyes laid on a row of smaller white flowers, overshadowed by the bright colours and shapes of the flowers around them, but he walked forward, observing the shy bunch of flowers.

‘Hey, what are these called?’, he calls out to the two who were busy having a discussion of the number of flowers Baekhyun would be needing.

Baekhyun turns around to see what Jongin was talking about, seeing the guy pointing at a small bunch of flowers pursed at the side of the shop.

‘Those are baby’s breath’, Baekhyun answers him before turning back to the shop assistant.

‘Why don’t we get some of these too?’, Jongin asks, to which Baekhyun scoffs at the suggestion.

‘You’re going to pick the most boring flowers? Really?’, Baekhyun calls back out to which Jongin just shrugs his pessimism.

‘I think it’s cute’

‘Maybe your friend might have a point’, the assistant butts in, ‘Baby’s breath are usually used to complement and make the other flowers shine a little brighter in bouquets’, she adds on, making Baekhyun think for a moment. He realises that he also uses baby’s breath from time to time to add a bit more grace and texture to some of his bouquet design.

He doesn’t give a full answer yet, quacking pulling out a pen and designing a quick wreathe, similar to the first one but with added baby’s breath, and he had to admit, it looked slightly better.

‘Okay fine add the baby’s breath to the batch’

Jongin smiles at Baekhyun’s inevitable agreement to him, grabbing a small bouquet of baby’s breath and running up to him, resting one on his left ear.

‘And who says my style is boring?’, he points out to which Baekhyun reciprocate with a kick on his shin. Jongin only reciprocates by pulling back the baby’s breath from Baekhyun’s ear and as a result also pulling out a bit of Baekhyun’s sideburns.

‘Ow, you motherfucker’, Baekhyun whines, kicking Jongin’s other shin until the pair are pushing and pulling at each other, the shop assistant too scared of the both of them to intervene.

 

***

‘Your kicks are really something’, Jongin whines as he massages his legs, the pair sitting outside a small café, Baekhyun to busy checking his lists of today's must-dos to pay attention to Jongin’s whining.

‘We did the flowers, we called up for the chairs and tables… What else can we do today so we can get it over and done with?’, he looks to Jongin for some participation, but he sees the latter sipping on his coffee whilst stretching his long ass legs so that it’s touching his foot, ‘Hello?’, Baekhyun waves his hand in front of Jongin, ‘A little participation wouldn’t hurt’

‘We’ve done quite a lot today’

‘Two things. We did two things today’, Baekhyun points out sarcastically, to which Jongin responds with his own sarcastic smile.

‘Why are you so uptight? We can do other things tomorrow’, Jongin points out, pulling out his phone and smirking when he finds a message waiting for him, ‘Plus, it looks like I might be getting busy this evening’, he tells Baekhyun, raising a playful brow.

‘You disgust me’, Baekhyun replies, ‘Whatever, I’ll do the rest myself, you go out and do whatever disgusting thing you plan to do’

‘Having sex is not disgusting. If you actually had sex, you’d know it’s a beautiful concept’

‘First of all, I’ve had sex’, Baekhyun points his finger to stop Jongin from trailing off and saying something stupid, ‘And second of all, sticking your dick into vaginas does not sound beautiful’

‘Who says I‘m into girls?’, Jongin interrupts Baekhyun’s rant, his eyes gazing Baekhyun up and down in a sleazy manner, biting his lower lip and smirking when he makes eye contact with Baekhyun, ‘You look pretty cute from this distance’

‘Stay away from me’, Baekhyun glares at him, getting up and leaving his half-finished coffee, ‘Go to your booty call, I’ll finish the rest of the task’

‘Aw, you would do that for me?’, Jongin playfully rests his hands on his chest, ‘What a sweetheart’

‘I’m only doing it so I don’t have to deal with your stupid ass’, Baekhyun didn’t have time to cater for Jongin’s immature toddler behaviour, picking up his bag and resting it lazily on his shoulder, ‘Now goodbye’

‘Bye bye sweetheart’

 

***

 

‘God, he is so difficult!’, Baekhyun shouts as soon as Chanyeol swings the door to his apartment open, Baekhyun pushing his best friend to the side as Baekhyun throws his bag on the sofa, gliding in the kitchen to get a cold bottle of water.

‘Who’s difficult?’, Chanyeol asks, ruffling his hair since he was just about to go to bed and call it for the night until he hears his doorbell incisively ring for about five whole minutes. He even finished doing his nightly routine of aloe vera face mask and foam cleanser to which Kyungsoo introduced to him.

‘Who do you think?’, Baekhyun shouts back, ‘Your fiancé’s pesky best man, that’s who!’, Baekhyun still has a way of waking up the whole neighbourhood with his whining and complaining, so Chanyeol gives him a warning look to keep it down before turning on the TV and blocking out Baekhyun’s voice with the sound of the TV.

‘You only started working today. I’m sure he wasn’t that bad’, Chanyeol tries to calm the situation down, still a little bit sleepy.

‘He said roses were better than peony. I mean! In what universe?’

‘In a lot of people’s universes’, Chanyeol nonchalantly replies, which he shouldn’t have since he got a spoon thrown at him, ‘Ow!’

‘Peonies will _always_ be better than roses. Roses are the basic bitches of the flower world’

‘That’s… Not a sentence I thought I’d hear’, Chanyeol chuckles, sitting down on the sofa and using the spoon thrown at him to help himself to the Ben and Jerry’s Baekhyun had stolen from his fridge as Baekhyun resides to stealing Chanyeol’s food and waking him up from his hibernation to calm himself down.

‘He’s such an annoying immature little shithead’, Baekhyun sighs, engulfing a spoonful ice cream which he regrets immediately as he feels a course of brain freeze which feels like a bitch.

‘Try again tomorrow’, Chanyeol suggests, eating a spoonful of chocolate fudge ice cream, ‘If he’s still being an idiot, I’ll go talk to Kyungsoo about him’

‘Okay…’

 

***

 

‘ _Ah._ Now, this is the fucking bomb’, Jongin practically orgasms when he tastes the steak during the food testing session to which Baekhyun woke up early for no reason since Jongin the dickhead decided to be an hour late.

‘Can you please have a normal reaction?’, Baekhyun elbows at him when his loud moans can be heard for the rest of the other people who were also tasting the food.

‘Dude, chillax. The food is amazing, so I think I’m giving an honest review’, Jongin smirks at him as he talks with his mouth full, a small piece of meat flying out and hitting Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun calmly wipes the meat off his cheeks, closing his eyes and counting to ten before he opens his eyes and smiles to Jongin. He looks around to see the cook and assistant responsible for their group having a conversation amongst themselves and what they don’t need is to be calling for the police if Baekhyun starts attacking Jongin.

‘If you do that again, I will pop your eyeballs out of your sockets’, Baekhyun instead whispers to Jongin instead, aggressively threatening him to act more normal.

Jongin smiles back at him before silencing at Baekhyun’s command.

The second plate of the main course is given to them next, a sweet-smelling sensation of sweet and sour pork decorated on their plates to which Baekhyun could not wait to eat since the smell was already delicious. Baekhyun and the rest of the group excitedly prepared their cutleries at the ready, Jongin smirking when a small idea pops into his head as soon as he takes a mouth full of the food.

 _‘Oh God…’,_ he moans out loud, gaining everyone’s attention, ‘ _’Ah yes. Uhh…’_

Baekhyun’s eyes turn round as he almost chokes on his food, turning around to stare at Jongin, giving him a warning look which was obviously ignored.

‘ _God. Yes!’,_ Jongin starts banging on the table, his eyes closed and mouth resting open. He looked like he’s come straight out of a porn video. He looks around to see everyone’s attention directed at them, even the cook awkwardly standing and staring at the way Jongin continues to bang on the table, leaning his head back and exposing his neck.

Baekhyun’s cheeks turn red at the sight of the idiot, covering his face in embarrassment as Jongin continues to moan and shout for another thirty seconds.

He finally stops, smirking at Baekhyun before he takes another mouthful of food. Baekhyun can only clench his teeth and his fists beneath the table.

‘We should have the sweet and sour at our wedding’, Baekhyun hears a couple beside him whispering amongst themselves. Baekhyun could only wish he could die this instant.

 

***

 

‘What the fuck was that?’, Baekhyun pulls Jongin to the side once they finally make it out of the catering place, Baekhyun still embarrassed by Jongin’s little show inside. The pair was now without a crowd so Baekhyun can shove him against the wall, his eyes glaring up at the nonchalant calm expression Jongin had on his arrogant face.

‘What?’, Jongin smiles at him innocently, to which Baekhyun didn’t buy his bullshit.

‘You may live your life like you’re in a porn film, but can you at least tone it down while you’re with me?’

‘Why? Don’t think you can handle this?’, Baekhyun feels agitated over Jongin’s smirk and his constant lingering eyes which always seems to check him out. Jongin’s hands slowly rise up to rest on Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun squirming at the contact and shoving his hands away.

‘I can handle you’, Baekhyun hisses back, tiptoeing closer so that they’re face to face, Baekhyun’s hands gripped on Jongin’s collar.

‘I’d like to see you try’

 

***

 

‘He’s so whiny’, Jongin complains as he kicks his legs up on Kyungsoo’s kitchen counter, reading a magazine with his face plastered on it.

‘Who?’

‘That Baekhyun guy, god his voice goes annoyingly high-pitched too’, Jongin continues to complain, reaching a handout and stealing one of Kyungsoo’s carrots from his salad box that Chanyeol made specifically for him.

‘Dude Chanyeol texted me. He said you literally had an orgasm during the tasting session’

‘It’s called a tasting session, to begin with’, Jongin raised an eyebrow, laughing when Kyungsoo grimace at his unnecessary dirty joke, ‘Plus, I’m surprised he didn’t get the movie reference’

‘What movie reference?’

 

***

 

‘That dude thinks he can pull a ‘When Harry met Sally’ on me?’, Baekhyun continues to shout through the roof, Chanyeol having to walk over and close his windows, ‘Well, guess what! He’s not Meg Ryan and shit like this is unacceptable in real life!’

‘Baekhyun, calm down, he was just joking around’, Chanyeol attempts to calm him down, although he knows that over the years it’s almost impossible to calm Byun Baekhyun down, so he just let his best friend raid his fridge and steal frozen pizza.

‘He’s so embarrassing! So, not only is he useless, but he’s ruining my image!’

‘That’s going a bit too far, don’t you think?’

‘No’, Baekhyun points out as he bites into the pizza and lets it hang from his mouth as he continues to point his fingers at Chanyeol whilst he travels to the living room and jumps onto the sofa, ‘What if I get married in the near future? I can’t show my face again in the restaurant. And their food tasted amazing!’

‘Which is probably why Jongin had an orgasm’

‘Please don’t ever talk about what happened ever again’, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol straight in the face before sipping his beer, ‘I don’t ever want to remember’

 

***

 

_ Week 2: _

__

Jongin is close to giving up his best man position just so he doesn’t have to deal with the piece of work that is Byun Baekhyun. They had been shopping for their best man outfits for over three hours and he didn’t think a model like himself, would be so sick in being surrounded by clothes and being tailored every five minutes, but here he was, dying of boredom as they walk to the next tailoring suit store.

Baekhyun is indecisive and fickle. Jongin had noticed when he sits down on the couch and plays with his phone, his eyes looking up once in a while to find Baekhyun deciding – well _nit-picking_ – on each suit he sees, adding on his own opinion.

They try it on anyway, Jongin swinging the curtains open for the fourth time, looking out at the massive mirror walls to see pretty much the same three-piece suit he tried on from the previous stores.

‘Now the stitching is much better on this’, Baekhyun comments, even though Jongin had no idea what the fuck he was on about since no one can even see the stitching unless they’re super uncomfortably close to them. Baekhyun finally turns to see Jongin in the three-piece suit, nodding at how the material hugs his figure, ‘You’re a model, tell me how you feel in these’

‘I feel fine’, Jongin answers, which wasn’t what Baekhyun was obviously looking for as he steps closer, facing Jongin and looking at him up and down.

‘Yeah, but how do you feel? Comfortable? Is it itchy?’

‘No Baekhyun. Like I said, it feels fine’, Jongin points out, rolling his eyes as Baekhyun tiptoes to adjust his collar, feeling his sleeves and stepping a tad bit too close for comfort as he tries to look at the stitches.

Jongin takes a step back, suddenly being aware of their close proximity, so close that he can feel Baekhyun’s breath on his neck.

‘The back area seems okay too’, Baekhyun murmurs, his voice lower than normal as he continues to observe, not realising the way Jongin held his breath when his fingers grazed down his neck.

‘Do you fucking mind?’, Jongin has had enough, pushing Baekhyun off him and coughing awkwardly when the latter gave him a confused look.

‘Alright, calm down. I was just checking’

‘Look at your own suit. Mine’s fine’, Jongin bites back, a little more aggressive than usual, which got Baekhyun stepping back and not messing with him.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo opens the door to see Jongin standing there, sighing since it’s been the third time this week his best friend has invaded his home.

‘Let me guess. Baekhyun?’

‘That Byun Baekhyun’, Jongin didn’t even respond to Kyungsoo, just pushing him out of the way and going over to the fridge and stealing Kyungsoo’s bottle of cold beer, ‘He had the audacity to take me shopping for five whole hours for a suit! A suit!’

‘You spend half a day picking an outfit for your shoots’, Kyungsoo points out, following Jongin into the kitchen and sitting down on the kitchen counter, facing his distressed best friend.

‘That doesn’t count! That’s for work!’, Jongin exclaims, ‘Plus these are suits we’re talking about! You and Chanyeol picked your ones out in like three minutes’

‘That’s because we’ve been eyeing those suits for about half a year now’, Kyungsoo explains to him, taking the bottle of beer from Jongin’s hands and taking a sip from it, ‘Now stop stressing. This is my wedding, not yours and if Baekhyun says he can handle it, then let him’

‘Wait… Are you saying I don’t have to have the wedding planning responsibility?’, Jongin turns his head up and looks at Kyungsoo.

‘Well… Baekhyun sent us a list of all the things you and he did which was a lot already’, Kyungsoo chuckles, ‘I’m proud of you’, he reaches his hand out and pats Jongin’s shoulders, ‘Anyway, he’s also spoken to us about his plans and they all sound good and Chanyeol and I gave him the go signal so, to be honest… You don’t really have to be there anymore since Baekhyun has pretty much got everything under control’, Kyungsoo explains the situation to Jongin, to which the latter just nods at the fact.

‘So that means I don’t have to be stuck with Baekhyun anymore’

 

***

 

‘What are you doing? Get a move on, we have to hire a photographer’, Baekhyun stomps his foot impatiently as he waits for Jongin to get out of his car, the model wearing shades to cover his eyes and sporting a leather jacket despite the hot day. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it, but the leather might actually look good on him.

‘Dude, this photographer is a good friend of mine. We don’t need to be super early to meet with her. I got this one in the bag’, Jongin calms down Baekhyun, elbowing his stomach to calm down, the pair of them walking side by side towards the small studio.

‘She better be’, Baekhyun whispers to him as they enter the studio, a blast of intense air conditioning hitting their skin, Baekhyun feeling the chill since he was only wearing short sleeves.

‘Hey! Kim Jongin!’, they hear a shout from inside the dark room, a petite girl in a cool summer dress walking out, her long locks in a tight ponytail.

‘Hey, Sohee’, Jongin reaches his arms out to hug the girl, the both of them conversing of their day and work, Baekhyun feeling left out for the first time since they started planning the wedding. He lets them talk for a bit, making his way over to the wall plastered with frames which showcases some of her work and he has to give it to Jongin. His friend’s work does look brilliant.

‘So, you must be Byun Baekhyun’, Sohee finally makes her way forward, reaching her hand out to shake his.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you’, Baekhyun bows to her, ‘Your work is amazing by the way’

‘Why thank you’, she smiles brightly at him. They go over a few things whilst discussing pay and other things, Baekhyun folding his arms across his body since the air conditioning was getting to him, feeling colder the more he stays inside the studio. He wondered how Sohee doesn’t get cold staying in the studio all day.

Jongin looks around at the studio, fiddling with the camera he picked up on the desk, sitting down on the table and swinging his legs. This part of the wedding planning is usually boring, so he got used to entertaining himself whilst he waits for Baekhyun to finally come to some kind of agreement.

He looks up to find Baekhyun doing his usual hour-long discussion, but he noticed the boy shivering a little since Sohee was infamous for blasting the air conditioning. He laughs when he sees Baekhyun attempt to pull his short sleeves to cover a little bit more of his arm.

He gets up from the table, setting the table down and taking off his jacket.

‘Stop shivering. You look like a chihuahua’, Jongin chuckles, throwing the jacket to Baekhyun as he stands between Sohee and the shivering boy, looking at his nails and waiting for Baekhyun to put on his jacket.

Baekhyun wished he threw the jacket back at Jongin, but he was cold and the inside of Jongin’s jacket felt warm, so he can only give a glare to Jongin as he puts on the jacket. Sohee noticed the way Jongin would stick out his tongue at Baekhyun, laughing when the latter gave him the middle finger in return.

‘Right, now can we get back to the task at hand?’, Sohee interrupts them before they start a fight in the middle of her studio, ‘When is the wedding day?’

 

 

***

 

_ Week 3: _

__

It’s 11.56pm and both Baekhyun and Jongin are still in Baekhyun’s old car instead of their respectful homes sleeping the rest of the day away.

‘Get your feet off my dashboard’, Baekhyun warns the boy for the third time as they sit in traffic, barely anywhere near home whilst the back of the car is full of boxes of peonies and baby’s breath.

‘I cannot believe you had me come to pick up a bunch of fucking flowers’, Jongin whines, throwing the pieces of baby’s breath that have escaped the box and has landed on his shoulder.

‘Does it look like I can lift all of that?’, Baekhyun turns back and points at the big boxes behind him.

‘So, you’re using me for hard labour?’, Jongin shouts back, Baekhyun rolling his eyes at the latter’s over exaggeration, ‘Just ask the shop assistant to help you, Jesus’

‘If you’re so pissy about it, why did you come?’, Baekhyun finally bites back, turning off the engine since it didn’t look like the traffic would be moving any time soon. Baekhyun waits for Jongin’s answer, but he didn’t get anything, just the tall model pouting his lower lip and taking off his shoes.

‘What did I tell you about putting your feet on my dashboard?!’, Baekhyun calls back when he turns to see Jongin’s feet back on his dashboard, this time without his shoes, which honestly is worse than with his shoes.

‘I don’t have my shoes on, so it won’t stain’

‘I don’t give a shit’, Baekhyun calls out, reaching his hand out to shove Jongin’s legs back down, ‘No feet on my dashboard’, the car suddenly turns silent whilst the pair inside look at each other, both glaring at each other, their bodies stiff before Jongin slowly lifts one of his foot back on the dashboard, ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’, Baekhyun flails his arms in the air, banging the stirring wheel which accidentally emits a loud honking sound to which the car in front of them honks back.

‘We are going to be in this stupid traffic all night, so I want to sleep! Let me sleep!’, Jongin fights back, grabbing Baekhyun’s jacket which resting behind him, using it as a blanket to snuggle into, leaning his head on the window, his legs outstretched on the dashboard.

Baekhyun can shove his legs back down again but was it really worth his energy to do that when he knows the boy was just going to bring it back up.

Instead, he sighs and looks out, the tragic moving slightly. He smiles as a brilliant idea passes his mind.

He waits for the traffic to move a tiny bit more until there’s a rich space between him and the car ahead. He finally turns the car engines on, turning his gaze to see Jongin’s eyes still closed.

He quickly starts the car and drives at a suddenly fast pace before stopping abruptly, the seatbelt nearly chocking Jongin at the sudden stop.

‘Hurh!’, he can hear Jongin wake up at the sudden action laughing when he sees Jongin throwing the jacket at him, ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’, he yells, ‘My neck could’ve been sliced!’

‘That’s your problem, not mine’, Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, reclining his seat and turning off the engines again, relaxing a little since he knew this was going to be a long night.

 

***

 

1.04 am

Baekhyun finally parks his car in front of his apartment complex, turning off the engine and looking beside him to find a soundlessly sleeping Jongin. He sighs as he reminds himself that he has to drop off this dickhead to his apartment.

He looks at his dashboard to see the time and feels his soul leaving his body at the thought of driving for another minute.

He was not going to waste anymore sleep time.

‘Jongin, Jongin wake up’, Baekhyun shakes Jongin’s shoulders, stirring the boy awake, the boy’s hair all ruffles and messy, along with his swollen puffy eyes which flutter open, looking around.

‘What’s going on?’, Jongin says in between his yawns, stretching his arms out.

‘We’re at my apartment’

‘Not mine?’

‘No, I cannot be bothered to drive anymore. Just stay at mine’s for the night’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Just fucking get out of the car’

The both of them walked sleepily to his apartment, Jongin hugging Baekhyun’s jacket which was still wrapped around him. Baekhyun had decided to leave the boxes of flowers inside the car, making the last minute decision to just wake up early to move them inside his apartment tomorrow.

‘Your apartment is tiny’, Jongin whispers, his eyes half open as Baekhyun turns the light on, Jongin’s eyes laying on the living room which was attached to a small kitchen, ‘It’s messy too’

‘Thank you for your great observation skills. Why don’t you use that when we actually need it?’, Baekhyun shuts Jongin up, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the nearest sofa, ‘The bathroom is to the right down the hall and my room is next to it’

‘Wait… Your room?’, Jongin turns to face Baekhyun, ‘You’re letting me sleep in your room?’

‘Do you want to sleep on that?’, Baekhyun points at the small sofa which was filled with old clothes and empty packets of potato chips.

‘I’ll see you in your room’, Jongin points out after taking a look at the mess which was Baekhyun’s sofa, waddling over to the hallways and walking straight in Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun grimace at the thought that Jongin doesn’t wash up but didn’t think much of anything as he instead walks inside the bathroom instead.

Baekhyun’s night routine, like everything else he does, takes time, so when he finally enters his room, Jongin is once again asleep, taking over the left side of the bed which was a convenience to Baekhyun since the latter usually sleeps on the right side anyway.

He makes sure not to make as much as sound as he quickly takes off his clothes and changes in his pyjamas, dipping in the bed slowly, bringing the blankets slowly to him.

Baekhyun is tired as fuck, so he didn’t think sleeping would be much of a problem. That is until Jongin turns around to face him, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He didn’t think they’d be facing this close to each other, Jongin’s breath so close to his, it’s kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Baekhyun is frozen, not wanting to move just in case it stirs Jongin awake, but he didn’t want to be this close to him either.

Although, he did have the urge to move forward slightly. He didn’t know why he did it. Probably out of curiosity. Yeah, he’s going to say out of curiosity as he inches in closer, his nose touching Jongin’s in a kind of Eskimo kiss.

He turns back when he realised what he just did, turning his back to Jongin instantly and hogging all of the blankets. Jongin could freeze to death for all he cares.

 

***

 

Jongin wakes up alone in an unfamiliar setting.

The first thing he does out of habit is lift the blanket, sighing in relief when all of his clothes were still on him. Once he finally properly wakes himself up, he sits up on the bed and looks around to see a slightly messy room – definitely not as messy as his – the windows placed on the left side of the room which overlooks the city.

‘Hey! You awake already?!’, he hears someone shouting from down the hall. He’d know that voice from a mile ever since their few weeks of being stuck with each other and he remembered Baekhyun’s offer for him to stay the night after being stuck in traffic for three whole hours.

He didn’t answer, but he got up, feeling uncomfortable since he slept in his jeans. He toddles out of the room and into the hallway, being invited inside the living room area, Baekhyun preparing something for breakfast since the room smelt of something sweet.

‘Pancakes?’, Jongin instantly recognises the sweet smell, his eyes falling under the pan to which the soft fluffy pancakes were, already drooling at the sight of them.

‘You talk in your sleep’, Baekhyun points out, not even a good morning being uttered between them.

‘I don’t care’, Jongin replies, his eyes never leaving the plate of pancakes already, ‘Can I eat those?’, he asks although Baekhyun noticed the dickhead didn’t even wait for his response since he’s already grabbing the spare fork on the table and digging in already.

‘You have no manners’, Baekhyun tuts to himself, making the last pancake in the mix and dumping it on Jongin’s plate, ‘Disgusting’, he mutters to himself as he watches Jongin scoff his pancakes like a pig.

 

***

 

‘No, I told you, you were responsible for the DJ hiring’

‘Why me? You’ve been responsible for everything else’

‘Which is why _you’re_ the one responsible for the DJ hiring!’

Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s hands under the table as they watch their two best man bicker with each other over dinner.

‘Shall we tell them to stop?’, he whispers to his fiancé when he noticed other tables looking over to see where all the noise was coming from.

‘Let them go. This is fun’, Kyungsoo responds, in a totally different feeling compared to Chanyeol, laughing as he sees his best friend getting picked on intensely by Baekhyun. Chanyeol looks at his fiancé, seeing a little bit of sadism in his eyes as he chuckles whenever Baekhyun shouts Jongin back to his place.

It seems like after a gruelling fight, Jongin has agreed to sort out the DJ hire.

‘This feels epic’, Kyungsoo whispers to Chanyeol between his sips of champagne so Jongin doesn’t hear it.

‘What?’

‘I’ve never seen Jongin submit to anyone before. It’s fun to watch’, Kyungsoo explains to Chanyeol, his fiancé looking at him with a somewhat terrified look.

‘Do always you feel like this whenever you see anyone in pain?’, Chanyeol asks, not expecting much of an answer, so he carries on cutting his steak and eating.

‘Why do you think we’re getting married?’

Chanyeol chokes on his steak.

 

***

 

Baekhyun is slowly losing his sleep and will to live as he stays behind in his flower shop after closing time. Having to plan a wedding in a month has taken a toll on him and his business, having to abandon and close early which obviously is never good for business.

His flower shop is smaller than the others, being a small building placed at the end of the road right across the park, with apartments above him.

The sunset is slowly losing its orange hues, the midnight blue engulfing the sky, yet Baekhyun is still sat on his chair. His flowers were humble and beautifully placed on the shelf, stacked spaciously from each other.

Unlike other flower shops, Baekhyun’s has order, placing flowers in colour and size order, the shop looking more orderly with the pinks stacked on the left which slowly gradient into the reds etc.

Baekhyun, despite abandoning his shop, is actually making the flower crowns for the flower girls and wreaths for the reception hall, a small light which illuminates on the table, showing the crumpled pieces of paper which were covered in his sketches of different flower décor in his own design.

His hands were already covered in scars, some still open and blistering, yet his tired eyes were fixated on the flowers in front of him, not worrying about his aching fingers, just on the beautiful flow of how the flowers wrapped around the wires.

He looks inside the box where the other peonies are, his eyes landing on another set of unopened box which he never bothered in using.

_Baby’s breath._

He ordered them just for Jongin to shut up, but the image of the boxed flowers got him to flip the pages of his small pocket-sized sketchbook to see the quick sketch he did in the flower shop, one which added more elegance and grace to the overbearing wreath of big peonies.

Out of curiosity, he stands up, opening the box to still see the fresh white flowers waiting to be used, picking some up and wrapping it around one of his finished wreaths, adjusting it a little until there’s a good balance of size and texture.

It looks pretty good, he had to admit.

So, he continues to use it, deciding to ditch his big flower crowns and settle for the humble elegance that was Jongin’s flowers.

 

***

 

Jongin has a photo shoot, which is why Baekhyun is guided by a random person inside a studio, everyone busy and on their foot, the photographer screaming commands and compliments, a tone of passive aggressiveness that seems to scare everyone but Kim Jongin.

‘If you just wait here for a bit, he’ll be done’, the assistant informs him, passing him a lukewarm cup of coffee which he was sure was hers, to begin with, but he takes it anyway since it looks like she was already busy enough to fetch him another new cup of coffee.

His eyes look down on his phone, feeling a little anxious since they need to be in the reception hall in less than an hour to finalise everything before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sees everything that he’s done.

But to stop him from shaking with anxiety, he looks up and ahead of where a blank white background was pursed, Jongin standing in the centre, suave and mysterious; an attitude which he usually doesn’t exude, so it intrigued Baekhyun, to say the least.

The model was silent, his eyes sometimes looking at the camera but sometimes looking away, as if he was playing around, his lips turning up into a smirk before his smile falls and he’s biting his lower lip.

He seems drastically overconfident in himself. Baekhyun can only scoff.

It seems as though Jongin has caught contact with Baekhyun’s stare as he looks towards his way, the pair sharing contact for a moment before Baekhyun coughs awkwardly, looking down on his shoes and fiddling with the cup.

Jongin chuckles slightly at the sight, choosing to unzip his jacket a little bit more, showing his toned body since he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath.

‘Bastard’, Baekhyun whispers to himself as he sees Jongin obviously flexing in front of the camera, sipping his lukewarm coffee and trying not to throw the cup at him.

 

***

 

‘Are you done?’, Baekhyun knocks on the door, looking down at his watch and sees the time that was quickly fading. They needed to be at the wedding venue in less than thirty minutes and they are still in the studios.

Baekhyun has had enough, huffing impatiently as he swings the doors open to find Jongin already changed in his normal clothes, with his usual sleeveless shirt and ripped denim jeans and Baekhyun finds out that what seems to be taking long is due to his arms draped around a man’s waist, his lips smothering the latter in kisses and it makes Baekhyun sick to the core to hear their stupid giggles and chuckles that they share amongst themselves.

‘Excuse me’, Baekhyun knocks on the door despite already opening it to gain their attention, ‘Can we get a move on now?’, he asks, his voice raised, Jongin glancing at him, his arms still around the stranger.

‘Oh, hey Baekhyun. Wanna join?’, Jongin chuckles, yet his joke was not taken lightly since Baekhyun gives him a warning look.

‘I’ll be in the car’, Baekhyun growls before slamming the door and stomping his way out of the studio.

The car ride was expectantly awkward, with Baekhyun driving in silence for the first time since they met, his eyes fixed on the road and not even bothering to tell Jongin off when he sees the latter’s feet resting on his dashboard – _again._

Traffic was light and Jongin breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the landscape zooming past him, feeling slightly uncomfortable, attempting to steal glances at Baekhyun and failing immensely. He was only joking in the studio and he didn’t think Baekhyun would take it seriously – although it’s his fault for thinking someone as uptight as Baekhyun would ever take a joke.

‘Hey, so… You know I was joking back there, right?’, Jongin finally tries to clear the air after ten minutes of driving and a few reckless turns which sends Jongin clinging to his seat.

‘Huh?’

‘Back then. I was joking’

‘I understand’, Baekhyun finally responds to him in full sentence, ‘It’s not like anything that comes out of your mouth is ever serious anyway’

‘Excuse me’, not this got Jongin, his eyes turning to gaze at Baekhyun’s serious expression, ‘And what’s that supposed to mean’

‘What do you think it means?’

‘Are you saying I can’t be serious?’

‘You haven’t proven me otherwise for four whole weeks’, Baekhyun bites back, which obviously didn’t sit well with Jongin who took off his feet on the dashboard and finally sat down properly on his chair.

‘I’ll have you know, I am plenty serious’

 _‘Plenty?_ Pffft’, Baekhyun scoff, his sarcasm emanating in the entire car, like a knife probing Jongin’s nerves.

‘You know, why don’t you stop being so serious for once and let loose’

‘Because I’ll end up looking like you’

‘And what exactly do I look like in front of an uptight person?’

‘An embarrassment’, Baekhyun finally parks the car by the end of the road, stopping the engines and not even giving Jongin a second to carry on the useless argument they were having. Jongin continues to whine like a child but Baekhyun had gotten used to getting rid of useless sound, getting out of the car and slamming it shut, only for Jongin to follow a suit, slamming his car and stomping right beside Baekhyun, grabbing his arms and dragging him to the side of the venue.

‘An embarrassment? And what do you think you’ve been like for me?’, Jongin shoves Baekhyun against the wall, his hands on his hip.

‘I’ll have you know, I have not embarrassed you’

‘Have you not? How about embarrassing me in front of like what _a dozen_ shop assistant when all you ever do is complain about the clothes that they didn’t even design’

‘I am planning my best friend’s wedding! I can’t half-ass it, can I?’

‘That’s the thing! It’s not even your wedding! So stop being such a bridezilla!’

Baekhyun’s has had enough for Jongin’s shouting, shoving him out of his way.

‘I can argue with you all day, but not now because we are already ten minutes late’, Baekhyun shoves an accusing finger and pushes Jongin further back, ‘And if you hadn’t been fucking around maybe we would’ve been on bloody time’

 

***

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walk side by side as they admire the transformation that has happened to the hall, looking straight out of like a fairytale setting.

‘It looks beautiful’, Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun, Chanyeol giving his best friend a high five as they admire the tapestry, the pair of them busy admiring the interior to notice the tense rift between their two best men who don’t even want to stand next to each other, Jongin’s eyes glued on his phone. But sometimes he’d glare up to see what Baekhyun was up to, seeing Baekhyun conversing with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol about nonsense.

He lets the three obsess over how the plates compliment the tablecloth, deciding to lean on the wall and mind his own business.

Baekhyun for the life of him couldn’t focus due to Jongin. The arrogance he had just leaving him behind to explain everything when he’s down there playing with his phone and vandalising the place with his useless presence.

‘So, these are the flower crowns?’, Kyungsoo points at the stack of baby’s breath, tied neatly with a bow at the end, simple yet effective.

‘Yeah, I thought I’d go for a much simpler style’, Baekhyun explains, seeing the way Kyungsoo smiles approvingly at his creation.

‘Why baby’s breath?’

Baekhyun’s eyes deceive him as he turns to look at Jongin.

‘Oh, nothing. Just thought peonies were already big and overwhelming. We needed a little soft touch’

‘Well, I agree’

 

***

 

The pair ended the day not speaking to each other, Baekhyun preoccupying his time talking and getting to know Kyungsoo and obviously making some finishing touches to the hall two days before the wedding whereas Jongin is preoccupied trying to flirt with the rest of the staffs inside the hotel.

The moment they leave the venue, the day is almost gone, and the skies have darkened.

‘Well, it looks like we better head out first’, Chanyeol pats Baekhyun before announcing his departure, his hands striving to hold his fiancé.

As an automatic balance, Jongin stands beside Baekhyun to bid his best friend farewell too, which makes it awkwardly like they are two couples who’d just finished on a double date.

‘Thank you for planning the whole thing short on notice’, Kyungsoo thanked them once again, Jongin nodding an acknowledgement whilst Baekhyun smiles.

‘Thanks for trusting me’

‘Well, I wasn’t going to trust Jongin now, was I’, the three share a laugh to only can only subdue as verbal bullying, but he would speak to Kyungsoo about that when he crashes in his apartment for the fourth time this week and his best friend knows that.

The four finally separate in their own direction, Jongin watching Kyungsoo as he gets inside of Chanyeol’s car, waving another goodbye before turning back to see that Baekhyun was already on his way to the other side of the road.

‘Hey, wait up!’, Jongin calls out, jogging over to where Baekhyun’s car was, opening the passenger door before Baekhyun could lock it.

‘What do you want?’, Baekhyun whines, feeling regretful for not being fast enough and now Jongin has once again festered in his car.

‘I didn’t bring my car’

‘Okay?’

‘Well, I need someone to drive me home’

‘Take the bus, you dickhead’

‘Why would I do that when I’m already inside your car?’, Jongin shrugs his shoulder, ignoring Baekhyun’s orders for him to get out and instead of putting on his seatbelt.

Baekhyun could fight back, he could, but he didn’t need to waste any more time or breath dealing with Jongin, so instead, he ignores him like what he’d been doing for the rest of the day and turns on the engine, starting the car and focusing all of his attention on driving.

Like the tension they previously had, the atmosphere is silent, Jongin’s feet forever being on Baekhyun’s dashboard and Jongin getting used to the landscape and street that Baekhyun passes since he takes a different route to get to his house. He even memorises the scattering amount of coffee shops which he didn’t know existed around his neighbourhood. He much prefers cutting through the residential areas since it was quicker.

‘So, Mr Uptight-’

‘Don’t call me that’

‘Well, you are one, so…’

‘I don’t go around calling you a slut, so quit calling me uptight’

‘Slut’s a bit too harsh’, Jongin hits Baekhyun’s arm, ‘An adventurer sounds cooler’

 _‘An adventurer?_ What are you? Exploring the pussy?’

‘Didn’t I tell you I don’t swing that way?’, Jongin laughs at Baekhyun’s vulgar language, ‘Yet, I thought you’d’ve known that by now’

‘I have never met anyone so _proud_ of their fuckboy activities’, Baekhyun turns to look at Jongin with disgust, ‘It’s honestly _pathetic’_

‘You know what’s even more pathetic? Stealing my fucking style’

‘Since when did I ever steal your style?’

‘Um… Baby’s breath? Really? Who knew you were that low’

‘Did you make the fucking flowers?’, Baekhyun bites back, making a quick turn which made Jongin leap up and have the seatbelt choke him – it seems like trying to choke Jongin with the seatbelt has become a running hobby for Baekhyun.

‘I chose them!’

‘So what? You didn’t spend hours with bleeding hands to make the fucking decorations, did you?’, Jongin falls silent, especially when his hands subconsciously land on Baekhyun’s hands on the stirring wheel, which was wrapped around in bandages – he hadn’t noticed it before – but he did now.

‘Yeah, I didn’t think so. So, shut your mouth’

‘Why are you always so difficult with me?’, Jongin finally bursts out, having enough of Baekhyun’s whining sessions, ‘Every time I move it always seems to piss you off’

‘It does, thank you for noticing’

‘Why? What the fuck is wrong with me that you’re literally oozing in psychotic tendencies to murder me?’

Baekhyun parks the car abruptly, turning the engine off and looking at Jongin straight in the eye.

‘You have done nothing. No co-operation whatsoever in the wedding planning process-’

‘I chose the flowers’

‘Forget the fucking flowers, will you?!’, Baekhyun hits the stirring wheel, accidentally honking the car and making Jongin shut up, ‘You have given no input, you’re lazy, we’re always usually late to our meetings, you embarrass me in front of people and you’re a sleazy bastard’

‘Okay, the first few I might be guilty to, but sleazy bastard? Since when?’, Jongin argues back, feeling slightly offended over the last accusation.

‘Oh, well, today would be a good example. You were making out when you should be hurrying the fuck up and leaving the studio _and_ don’t think I didn’t see you flirting with the hotel staff inside the venue’

‘I am a best man who’s not even going to have a bachelor party! Give me my god time space to breathe!’

‘Well I’m also the best man and I _also_ don’t get to have a bachelor party, but I’m not being sleazy, am I?’, Baekhyun shouts back. If someone were walking past their car, they would definitely hear the war going on inside the car.

‘If we’re both desperate to have a bachelor party, why don’t we have one know, just you and me’

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’, Baekhyun exclaims, feeling slightly strange when Jongin finally calms down, reaching his hand out and adjusting Baekhyun’s car seat, pushing it back for more room, ‘What the fuck are you doing?’, Baekhyun asks again when he feels Jongin’s weight pressing down on him.

‘Let’s have a party’

 

***

 

Baekhyun has always been the one in control. Always. That seems to be his main characteristics. Which is why this confused the shit out of him. It confused him how he ended up laying on the back seat of his car, his shirt ripped open whilst Jongin’s tongue devoured his skin, his body weight pinning him down so he can’t move.

He closes his eyes and wondered why he let this happen, although every time Jongin travels up and lathers his neck in kisses, his questions seem to be forgotten and his logic thrown in the trash.

‘Jongin- _stop’,_ he sighs in pleasure, an oxymoron of the words that actually came out of his mouth. His hands travel up to feel Jongin’s toned arms which traps him down.

The bastard didn’t make it any better when he begins to grind down on him, feeling their hardened cocked pressed against each other, Baekhyun making a low noise to which Jongin picked up with a smirk hanging from his lips.

‘Well, would you look at that. Looks like Mr Uptight isn’t so hard to control after all’, he whispers between Baekhyun’s ears and neck, sending a warm breath down his skin to which makes Baekhyun repeat the same noise.

Baekhyun’s slender fingers reach out to comb through Jongin’s hair before pulling it harshly.

‘You think you can control me?’, Baekhyun whispers back when he drives Jongin’s face closer to his lips, finally gaining some strength to push Jongin off, the model hitting his elbow on the seat since there wasn’t much room to push and pull in any way.

Jongin is awaited to something he didn’t think Baekhyun was capable of doing – _catering for him –_ his hands, though decorated in bandages, grazed his skin in the most delicious way, it sent his head leaning back and resting on the glass window as he sits up. Baekhyun’s eyes glide up to see Jongin’s expression, smiling when he sees the model’s lips part and make a small noise when he unzips his jeans and pulls it down.

He didn’t give e shit about long foreplay nor was he willing to waste any more time on Jongin. Instead, his lips are already wrapped around Jongin’s cock, to which the model gives a surprising hiss, looking down and seeing Baekhyun working up and down his cock, his hands massaging his thighs and it drove Jongin insane when Baekhyun decides to make matters work and start humming, trails of moans escaping his lips.

‘Oh, you are not going to play me like that’, Jongin hisses, pulling Baekhyun off him and ripping the rest of his clothes too until their both naked and pressed against each other, ‘Do you happen to keep a spare bottle of lube anywhere?’

‘Inside the console’, Baekhyun whispers, Jongin raising an eyebrow in shock since he honestly didn’t think Baekhyun would actually keep anything in his console, ‘I take it you have condoms too?’

‘No, just pull out’, Jongin chuckles at the blunt command, kneeling, his knees between Baekhyun’s waist.

‘Gosh, you have lube but no condom?’, Jongin scoffs at Baekhyun, reaching his hand out and opening the console to find a half-empty bottle of lube.

‘I ran out’, Baekhyun responds, biting his lower lip when Jongin turns to face him, playing around as he rests his fingers on his chest, massaging his nipples and putting on a show.

‘Really now?’, Jongin’s voice turns deeper now that he’s seen what Baekhyun is capable of, his fingers slathered in lube and his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s. He travels down until his tongue reunited with Baekhyun’s warm skin, biting and kissing whilst his hands begin to work down on Baekhyun.

‘ _Shit’,_ Baekhyun whines as he feels something enters him, uncomfortable at first, but Jongin got rid of the odd sensation when his tongue begins to lap on his nipples, dismissing his hands on Jongin’s back, his nails digging into his skin as he moans out in pleasure.

_Fuck._

‘You sure you weren’t in a porn film?’, Baekhyun asks between his heavy sighs and small whimpers, Jongin’s fingers, now a total of three, pressed inside him, his slow rhythm of stretching Baekhyun obviously not enough.

‘Why? Because I’m that good?’

‘No, because you’re slow and wasting my time’, Baekhyun growls, biting Jongin’s earlobe and pushing him once again off him.

‘You gotta stop doing that’, Jongin whines as he feels his back is pressed against the passenger door, but his complaints were cut short when Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, his ass resting too comfortably on his dick.

It seems like even in bed – or in this scenario, in the car – Baekhyun still has most, if not all, of the control, leaving Jongin limp as he sinks down on his cock in one go, no foreplay, no bullshit and no fuss.

‘Fuck’, Jongin whispers, felt himself let go, his hands lazily guiding Baekhyun’s waist, the slow rhythm of up and down gradually getting faster when the both of them feel more in sync with each other.

Estranged moans followed with nails clawed on skin, teeth gnawing on flesh and the two are once again fighting each other, Jongin plastering Baekhyun with his marks, purple bruises and teeth marks running down his neck, by the side of his chest and even along his thighs when he found the upper hand and flips Baekhyun over, grinding down his cock, Baekhyun’s legs resting on his shoulders for him to devour.

Baekhyun fights back with his hands, clawing at Jongin’s back, the latter hissing when he finally drives his lips up, the pair finally kissing, lips open for each other to taste, Baekhyun’s nails digging onto the back of Jongin’s neck, pulling at his hair and moaning out his name, a mixture of anger and pleasure coursing through him.

‘Fuck… _Fuck…_ Fuck you Baekhyun’, Jongin groans when Baekhyun rides down on his cock, holding on the sides of the car, his head leaning back on the fogged glass window.

‘Why don’t you do that for me?’, Baekhyun whimpers, sinking down deeper and feeling another course of pleasure running through his veins, Jongin taking on the challenge and pushing Baekhyun down on the car seat, Jongin fucking Baekhyun to sky high.

Least to say, they had one hell of a bachelor party.

 

***

 

Baekhyun walks around the hall, checking everything and looking at the view of guests sitting around his interior design.

Everything looks heavenly, as he had hoped, feeling slightly shy whenever someone compliments him.

He hasn’t spoken to Jongin ever since they had sex, which seems to be for the best since he was too preoccupied in trying to make his best friend look good on his wedding day. He made sure to hide his stupid hickey which Jongin had so generously left him with the bit of foundation he stole from the make-up artist, Chanyeol giving him a suspicious look when he spots the purple bruises, but he didn’t say anything since Baekhyun gave him the ‘don’t question it’ look.

‘Chanyeol, didn’t I tell you to cut your hair before the wedding?’, Baekhyun whines when he sees some of the hair escaping through the gallons amount of gel and hairspray on Chanyeol’s combed back hair. He grabs the can of hairspray and attempts to tame the hair again before the ceremony starts.

‘It’s fine, honestly, no one would notice’

‘Kyungsoo will be at close proximity to you, _he’s_ going to notice… And he’s your fiancé’, Baekhyun hits his best friend, ‘I can’t believe I’m taking your wedding more seriously then you’

‘Which makes me excited for _your_ future wedding’, Chanyeol jokes, ‘I can’t wait to see what you’ll do at your wedding’

‘Whatever. Worry about your own wedding which is about to start in five minutes’, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol another warning to look presentable once he finishes combing Chanyeol’s hair, ‘Now, I’m gonna leave and take care of the guests, so please take care of yourself for five more minutes’, Baekhyun waves a goodbye to Chanyeol, giving him a thumbs up before leaving the small dressing room and walking off down the corridor towards the wedding hall.

He sees the flower girls and ring bearers running around in their cute little outfits, the small flower crown fitted perfectly around the little girl’s head. He smiles proudly to himself.

His eyes scan the room one more time, breathing a sigh of relief that everything is finally getting over and done with, the guests looking just as beautiful and thankfully following the dress code he added to the invitations.

He sees Jongin at the front with Kyungsoo, in his three-piece suit, smiling whilst he converses with Kyungsoo, the pair sharing a moment similarly like his and Chanyeol.

Maybe having a one night stand with Jongin won’t be as awkward as he thought since they barely interacted on a normal basis to have anything be awkward around him, so he plays his nervousness off, smiling at the guests and conversing into excruciating small talk like what a best man is supposed to do.

 

***

 

‘You had sex with Baekhyun?!’, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin.

 _‘Shh._ Keep smiling and waving at your guests and keep it down’, Jongin hisses through gritted teeth, cautious about the number of people sitting in front of them and in the audible distance.

‘I told you not to sleep with the other best man. What is wrong with you?’, Kyungsoo growls back through his smile, trying hard to keep his expression happy but he feels like punching Jongin in the balls since that’s where the most problem starts when it comes to him.

‘Look, it was in the heat of the moment’, Jongin tries to explain to him in between smiles and greetings towards the other guests who approach them before the ceremony starts.

‘Heat of the moment? More like you allowing your dick to think rather than your fucking brain- _Hello_ Mrs Yoo. It’s lovely to see you again’, Kyungsoo shakes his mother’s close friend’s hands, smiling brightly whilst elbowing Jongin in the stomach, ‘You fucking idiot’

‘I didn’t mean to okay? Like I said, one minute we were arguing, the next I had my dick inside his assho – _Hey,_ Mr Oh, it’s such a pleasure to have you join such a joyous day’, Jongin smiles and reaches his hand out to shake hands with Kyungsoo’s boss.

‘God, I can’t believe I have to talk about your dick on my wedding day’, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning around to face Jongin and giving him the most menacing glare, he could fathom, ‘When I attend your wedding, I promise all I’ll be talking about is my dick’

‘What? Being wanked off by lanky dude?’, Jongin scoffs, coughing awkwardly when a bunch of kids runs past them.

‘Being stuffed with ass, actually’

Jongin freezes at the moment, the hall suddenly being silent, followed along with a trail of classical music which starts playing, informing the guests that the wedding has officially begun, everyone rising and waiting for the door to open.

‘Wait… You’re a top?’, Jongin whispers, feeling Kyungsoo push him back and ending the conversation, ‘Don’t leave me hanging and answer the question’, he pats Kyungsoo for his attention, ‘You’ve been stuffing Chanyeol all this time?’

‘Shut the fuck up, my wedding is starting’

 

***

 

The wedding was over within about an hour, everyone moving to the reception hall which was just as magical as the wedding hall with a tapestry in the middle, a table which the wedding cake rests placed at the centre.

The reception ended up lasting longer, the music still blaring music, everyone pretty much drunk or almost drunk and making a fool of themselves on the dancefloor like every wedding tradition.

Baekhyun looks across at the front table where his best friend and his now husband is sitting, seeing the way they smile at each other like no time has passed them.

He couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. Despite the wedding giving him unnecessary stress, he was glad to see Chanyeol smile and be happy and he was even more glad that he made this day possible. He was honoured, to say the least.

But he was also, in fact, beat tired. So, after making his short and simple best man speech, a few glasses of champagne and a dance-off between Chanyeol and his drunk Aunt, he decided to call it a day, bidding farewell to everyone and grabbing his blazer.

‘A best man being one of the first to leave the wedding? What an asshole’, he hears someone’s voice in the middle of the hallway, the loud music being muffled so he can hear whoever was talking clear.

‘What the fuck do you want?’, Baekhyun rolls his eyes when he spots Jongin walking towards him, his blazer gone and his white buttoned-down shirt unbuttoned and rolled to his elbow, his hair slightly messy and ruffled.

Baekhyun couldn’t lie to himself. Jongin looking like that and standing in a dim corridor looked like sex.

‘I’m just a boy, standing in front of… Well, another boy… Asking him to…’, Jongin looks down on his hands to which Baekhyun got the idea as he watches Jongin try to read his own messy handwriting written on his hand in the dark, ‘Lube her? Him… Her, him… Sorry I got this from a hetero movie’

‘And you decided ‘lube her’ was best suited for that line? Huh? In a hetero movie?’, Baekhyun rests his blazer on one of his arms, rolling his eyes, ‘Look, the wedding is over, and we don’t need to see each other anymore. So, let’s cut to the bullshit and let me go home?’

‘I thought you’d say that’, Jongin points out as he quickly reads something from his other hand, ‘I’d rather fight with you than make love with anyone else’

‘Okay, that’s it’, Baekhyun stomps his foot down, ‘What is going on and why are you reading me cheesy rom-com lines?’, Baekhyun shouts to Jongin, clearly not having the patience anymore to deal with his stupidity.

‘You said we won’t be needing to see each other anymore since the wedding is over’

‘Yes. That is correct’

‘So, I’m here to create a reason for us to see each other again… Even after the wedding’

‘What are you saying?’, Baekhyun watches as Jongin takes a few steps closer towards him.

‘I’m asking you out, aren’t I?’

‘By reading me cheesy lines?’, Baekhyun raises a questioning brow, but he didn’t stop Jongin from standing in front of him, the both of them face to face.

‘It was better than all the lines I tried to come up with?’

‘Which was?’

‘I’d like to fuck you in the ass again?’

‘Oh, how romantic’, Baekhyun sighs once again at Jongin’s stupidity, ‘Look, I’m not going to be your booty call. It was a one-time thing and it’s gonna stay like that’

‘Haven’t you heard of my previous line about asking you out?’, Jongin points out sarcastically, his hands sliding down in his pockets and Baekhyun once again couldn’t lie to himself, Jongin is getting better and better at looking like the embodiment of sex.

‘Yeah, but it got blocked out by you saying you want to fuck me in the ass’

‘Which is why I stuck with cheesy film lines’

‘Look, this conversation is going nowhere, so can I please leave?’

‘The only reason why this conversation is getting nowhere is that you’re not answering my question’

‘Fine’, Baekhyun raises his hand to stop Jongin from going off on a tangent, ‘I will not let you fuck me up in the ass’

‘No, not that you idiot. The other question’, Jongin groans at Baekhyun obviously being purposely difficult, ‘The date one, the date one’

‘You mean you’re failed attempt at asking me out on a date?’

‘Yeah’

‘Uh… Well, I still think you’re a dickhead’, Baekhyun shoves Jongin back, ‘And you still act like a cokehead’, he pushes him back again, ‘And you’re also a fuckboy’, another shove, ‘And a moron, ‘another push, ‘And a sleazy bastard’, Jongin feels the wall banging against his back, hissing as he feels the still pretty fresh cuts from Baekhyun’s clawing the other day.

‘So… Is that a yes?’, Jongin asks, looking down to see Baekhyun smirking up at him.

‘Yeah, whatever’

Least to say, Baekhyun spent the rest of the wedding riding Jongin’s cock in the back of his car. _Again._

 

***

 

_ Six months later: _

 

‘Get off your lazy ass and help me with the boxes’, Jongin closes the book and sees his tiny boyfriend walking in the shop with a huge box of baby’s breath on his hands.

‘You need to stop ordering new flowers, your shop is going to explode’, Jongin chuckles standing up to help his whining boyfriend, ‘Good thing you’ve got a strong fella like me to help you’, Jongin smirks, leaning in to give Baekhyun a kiss before grabbing the heavy box and placing it down the side of the cashier till.

‘It’s Valentine’s Day in a couple of weeks, which means my business can finally bloom once again’, Baekhyun claps his hands together, looking around at his preparation over the big events and seeing the mediocre hearts décor wrapped around the shop curtsy to his boyfriend’s participation.

‘What’s so excited about giving people flowers for them to give to other people? Plus, we all know a bouquet of flowers isn’t going to help a failing marriage’

‘Oh wow, how lovely. How optimistic of you’, Baekhyun tells off his boyfriend, elbowing him to the stomach, ‘You always ruin the atmosphere, you did it for Christmas too’

‘What? Am I the only one uncomfortable celebrating someone else’s birthday’, Jongin points out, chuckling when he sees the usual expression Baekhyun makes, his nose scrunched and his brows crossed. It was cute yet terrifying at the same time.

It comes as a shock to everyone that someone like Baekhyun would ever get with someone like Jongin and it comes as a shock that someone like Jongin would ever get with anyone at all, yet it seems like in between the bickering and throwing of vases and shoes at each other, Baekhyun and Jongin had miraculously made it works.

Baekhyun thinks it’s his intuitive to control someone like Jongin, but honestly, Jongin thinks it’s probably the sex. But he would never admit it to Baekhyun.

‘Anyway, we’re going around to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s for dinner’

‘What? Why? They’re so boring’

‘They’re our best friends’, Baekhyun tells Jongin off, slapping Jongin’s arms which had snaked around him without his notice.

‘Which is why I have every rights to say they’re boring’

‘Look, I know ever since they got married they’ve been…’

‘Stereotypically acting like a married couple and won’t stop talking about the curtains they bought?’

‘Jongin, we have to be nice. I’m starving, and your cooking is a disgrace’

‘Your cooking isn’t much to hold up to either’

‘Which is why we’re going to dinner. Chanyeol told me that Kyungsoo’s gonna make Sunday roast’

‘But it’s Tuesday’

Baekhyun elbows Jongin in the stomach once again, walking over to the cashier till to unbox the baby’s breath and give it some sunshine before it wilts.

‘Promise me we won’t be boring when we get married’

‘Who said we’re getting married?’, Baekhyun scoffs at the idea, sorting out the new flowers delivered to his shop and taking note of it, trying to ignore Jongin as he wraps his arms around him, his lips kissing his nape.

‘Maybe we could plan our own wedding? Wouldn’t that be fun?’

‘I’d rather walk through a field of stinging nettles than to be stuck planning a wedding with you again’, Baekhyun whines, chuckling when he feels Jongin attack his neck and cheeks with kisses, distracting him from doing his work until he gives up, Jongin lifting him up on the counter and kissing him like the first, resting his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, his fingers combing through his boyfriend’s hair.

_Yes, Baekhyun was right. His intuitive to control Jongin is definitely what drives the relationship._

_And yes, Jongin is also right. The sex is still amazing._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
